Contest Entry: Robin and Slade
by Linzerj
Summary: This is a story for a contest for Dianna Phantom27. Oneshot. Takes place somewhere between The Apprentice and Aftershock. Robin/Slade father/son relationship. Please read and review! My first Teen Titans story. Rated K plus for safety.


Okay, this is a story for a contest Dianna Phantom27 was doing in her story Love Mishap. So... here it goes!

I OWN NOTHING!!

* * *

Robin hated it. Even if it was to protect his friends... He hated it.

_Slade_. He hated Slade.

He wanted out. **Now**.

But that wasn't an option.

Slade had Terra, and now he had Robin again. He was slowly picking away at everything sane in the world...

Terra seemed to hate it, too, but she rarely let it show. Robin's expression was almost always unreadable anyway, but he knew that this had to end.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire... they needed him to lead them.

And he had let them down again.

Slade had made another false probe of something, and his old team was once again infected with nanobots that could destroy them from the inside out if Slade pressed his button.

Robin didn't want a repeat of last time.

Slade was making some weird suit for Terra. Robin didn't like it... but Terra didn't seem to care.

He was learning some new skills, some new battle moves, but he couldn't do it.

He needed out.

Slade called for him. "Robin! Get out here! I have a task for you."

"Yes, Master," Robin muttered, fixing his mask. He walked out to where Slade was waiting, and Slade smiled.

"Hello apprentice. This task of yours is of upmost importance. I need you to go to this lab-" he showed a picture of a lab in Jump- "and steal a ray gun for you to use in emergencies or tight situations."

"Of course," Robin replied. "Will Terra be joining me, or is this a solo mission?"

"Solo mission," Slade answered. "You two have been working together far too often now. I would like to test your solo skills."

"I'll get right on it," Robin told Slade. As he was about to leave, Slade put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, and Robin," he said, "if the Teen Titans show up, _fight_. Fight until I tell you to stop."

"If they don't come?" Robin asked.

Slade chuckled slightly. "Oh, come now, Robin. You yourself should know how unlikely that will be." Slade paused, then added, "If they don't show for whatever reason, you will just return to me as quick as you can. Got it?"

"Yes, Slade," Robin replied, going out the door.

~*~

One month. One solid month of working for Slade. No breaks, no good, nothing Robin wanted. Just work. Stealing. Evil.

Terra had a new battle suit, and while Robin was slightly suspicious of it, Terra liked it greatly.

Robin sighed as he lay on his bed. He wasn't sure how much of it he could take...

Actually, he might be able to do it. Forcing down his pride, he knew he was enjoying every moment he was out on a mission, especially solo ones.

He had to fight Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, yes, but Starfire was always hanging back. She blasted him a few times and he fought against her, but it was rare they ever engaged in battle like with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Slade grew prouder of him every day, too. Robin was coming along as a fine villian in his eyes, and Slade adored it. He considered Robin the perfect son he never had.

Terra was another story. She was a pawn, a mere pawn, while Robin was the prince, and Slade was the king.

Robin was like Slade's long lost son.

Until the start of month two.

Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy broke in. Slade tried to destroy them and Cyborg with the nanobots, until Cyborg blasted the machine and notified Slade that he had found and removed the nanobots. Robin was gone.

They never noticed Terra.

Slade hated them now more than ever. He wanted revenge on them all.

Except Robin. He still considered Robin his long lost son, his greatest apprentice, and now, the one that ran away.

Though if you strike one, you strike them all. Revenge on the Teen Titans meant revenge on Robin.

Deep down in his small, shallow heart, a voice warned him not to do it. But it was a faint voice, and he ignored it if he heard it.

He took revenge.

* * *

Yeah, this was the story for you, Dianna Phantom27. I hope you liked it if you read it!

If not... well, I tried!


End file.
